Tending the Charmed
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "It's part of the charm." INCEST.


"_It's part of the charm." _

Charlie tried very hard not to show how much the wink that accompanied that comment affected her. Miles knew damn well what he was doing and teasing her in public was just not fair. Especially when they had a big mission and the most the two of them could manage was a quick make out session before Nora came to hunt Miles down. Charlie couldn't help being a little snotty to him when he walked over all drunk. She was frustrated, damn it!

She continued being snotty in the tunnels because it was the only thing she could do with all her feelings running all over. Miles stroking her hair after the bomb had gone off had reminded her of all the nights she had fallen asleep to that very same action. Which made her frustrated all over again until Aaron realized they were out of oxygen and she had to worry about them all dying in the sewers. Then Miles decided to go have hallucinations about Monroe on top of everything else. Charlie had a feeling she still didn't know the whole story there. But she was too scared to ask Miles about it.

When she saw the Militia spy drag Miles away, Charlie felt her heart jump to her throat. Miles was her rock, they couldn't just take him away from her. She didn't even hesitate with her crossbow. Charlie needed to show Miles the same loyalty he had been showing her. That was their agreement. Exactly _how _Miles was going to reward her loyalty was the last thing running through her head just before the gun went off.

Even while Charlie was with her father, all she could think of was Miles. She could hear his warm, whiskey sweet voice calling to her. But the way he was saying her name was all wrong. Miles was _never _that desperate when he was talking to her. Not even when she was making him come apart at the seams. (She had gotten good at that recently.) Charlie slowly opened her eyes to his insistent calling. For a single moment, she wanted it to be like the Sleeping Beauty story her mother once read to her. That Miles would have woken her with a kiss. Then she registered Aaron and Nora. Miles would never touch her that way as long as those two were around.

Charlie was trying to rest up back in the tunnels when Miles came striding towards her. Before Charlie could even get a word out, his mouth was on hers. "Oh, god, Miles," she breathed as he moved down to her neck. He was very careful not to leave marks there.

"I thought you were gone," he whispered harshly, rubbing against her. "I thought you were dead and I would never see you again." His hands seemed to be everywhere at once; both turning her on and making sure she was still there with him at the same time. "And the worst part of all of it was I couldn't tell you how I felt." Miles pushed harder against her making Charlie keen in her throat. "Nor and Aaron were _right there _and I couldn't say a damn thing."

Charlie grasped his head in her hands and pulled him in for a deep, wet kiss. "It's okay, Miles," she whispered. "I know."

Miles didn't reply. Instead he continued to drive her wild with his hands and mouth. "_My _Charlotte," he growled.

"Yours," she whispered. "Always yours."

Miles' grin was downright sinful. "Good girl."

Charlie bit back a whine. "Don't start what you can't finish," she hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"Damn it, Miles, don't you get it? I have been so damn _horny _since we left the rebel camp two days ago."

Miles pulled back slightly. "Really?"

"Of course," Charlie said. "You kept touching me while we were in the tunnels and you were stroking my hair after the bomb blast and the absolute _worst _part? You used our code in front of Nora and Aaron. _And then you winked. _You can't just do that in front of people and leave me hanging."

Miles remembered how he had cheekily fed her that line about charm. "I keep forgetting that's our code," he admitted. He looked down at her. "But why didn't you say anything?"

Charlie looked incredulous at his question. "There were people around."

Miles rolled his eyes. "There are always people around, Charlie. Doesn't mean we stop, it just means we're more careful." He sighed. "You should have told me earlier. We really could have avoided a lot of this."

Now it was Charlie's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't tell me I'm about to a lecture about letting my sex drive override my common sense," she snapped.

"No lecture," Miles promised. "You deserve something better after what you went through." His hands went to the fastenings of her jeans. "Never let it be said that I am not expedient in everything I do." He paused to look her over. "Oh, and you might want to bite down on something."

Charlie watched as Miles dropped to his knees. "Miles, what are you…oh, dear god." She shoved her arm in her mouth and bit down hard on the leather of her jacket to muffle her pleasure.

Nora frowned as she came around the corner to see Charlie swaying on her feet. "Charlie, are you alright?"

"She's still feeling a little dizzy," Miles answered. "I don't think we should move until her head is clear."

"Of course," Nora agreed with a kind smile. She put an arm around Charlie. "Why don't you come sit by the door? Get some fresh air to help clear your head."

It was three more hours before they moved again. Charlie needed every second of that time to get her legs to stop shaking.

* * *

**A/N: **I normally don't try to make my stories episode compliant. Nor was I going to post anything for a while. But then Kashmir happened and I died several times over from feels. There was just so much to work with there. I"m also working on a oneshot that will be about Miles's thoughts while he was hallucinating Bass. Because you can't tell me there was no sexual tension in that scene. I was waiting for them to just start making out. It needed to happen. In other words, over half way done on NaNo. But still behind.


End file.
